


You're warm... I like that in a man

by TooFarForward



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (One Direction) [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Narry, 30 Day OTP Challenge: One Direction, Cuddling, Harry makes sure he doesn't, M/M, Niall get's warm, Niall is cold, Niall's going to catch a cold, They get Naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooFarForward/pseuds/TooFarForward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is cold, Harry warms him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're warm... I like that in a man

It was cold.

No, forget that. It was below freezing.

Canada was definitely a beautiful place, but as long as it was this cold it was one of his least favourite places; simply for the weather.

Niall was lying in bed, shivering so intensely that he could feel his bones rattling together, praying the weather would warm up a little for tomorrow. He could already feel a cold coming on, and he wasn’t looking forward to performing while sick.

No. This was ridiculous. Maybe he could go and snuggle with Liam or Zayn. Louis and Harry were probably already huddled together, as they usually are when it was cold… or any time, really.

Wrapping his blanket around his shoulders, watching as his breath came out in puffs, he made his way out of his hotel room and into the corridor, which lead to the other boys.

“Niall?” A sleepy murmur caught the blonde boy off guard, making him drop the blanket he had been holding as tightly as he could with shaking fingers. It was Harry; of course, count on the curly haired nudist to be out and about on a night like this.

“Ha-ar-ry? Wh-what ar-re you-ou do-doing up?” Niall’s teeth chattered as he tried to ask his band mate. Harry’s eye’s widened when he got a look at Niall, knowing the other boy must have been freezing.

“Me? At least I came out wearing my pyjama’s! Look at you, Niall, you’re turning BLUE, for Christ’s sake!” Harry scolded, grabbing the blanket off the ground and wrapping it back around Niall, who snuggled into Harry’s warm arms.

“’mm just goin’ ta get s’more blanket’s. It’s f-freezing in m-my r-room.” Niall’s reply was muffled by Harry’s chest, but he’d said what he needed, and Harry’s warmth was sending him to sleep.

“Ni? Niall, you need to stay awake for me, yeah? Come on, let’s go to my room. Then you can snuggle with me, ‘kay?” Harry started walking down the hall, practically dragging Niall along, the Irish lad still cuddled into Harry’s side as he shuffled in an attempt to keep up with the younger boy.

“Th-thought you’d b-be wi-ith L-lou.” Niall stuttered through his chattering teeth, nuzzling closer to Harry as a breeze swept through the hallway. Harry at stopped in front of his door, and was searching for his room key, though putting it into lock was a lot harder with a shivering Niall huddled under his arm.

“Nah mate, Louis flew Eleanor out from London, remember? Gosh, Niall, you should really start wearing better pyjama’s.” Harry chided. Niall had completely forgotten about Lou’s Girlfriend coming to stay with them, but it was probably just because he was cold.

“Say’s the one who s-sleeps n-naked.” Niall managed to roll his eyes, but it only hurt his head. “Uuugghhh, m’head hurts, Haz. Make it s-stop.” Harry was leading Niall towards the small bed at the far side of the room, and Niall was thankful for the extra blanket Harry threw around him.

“Just sit tight, I’ll get you some Aspirin.” He walked into the bathroom and brought back a bottle of painkillers and a glass of water.

“Thanks Harry.” Niall murmured as he downed some Aspirin. Harry sat next to Niall, wrapping an arm around the other boy and pulling him closer.

“Alright, I have a suggestion for how to get you warm, but it’s pretty weird.” Harry said quietly. He knew it probably wasn’t the only thing, but it was the first to pop into his head (and the first basic survival tip he remembered).

“If it makes me w-warm, I’m u-up for anythi- OW! Bit me tongue!” Niall cried, bringing his fingers up to touch his tongue, only to hiss and pull them away a moment later.

“Okay, so I was always told that when you’re cold… Well, when you’re cold, body heat is the fastest way to raise body temperature.” Harry glanced at Niall, seeing the older boy raising an eyebrow at him.

“You mean, like, cuddling?” Niall questioned. Harry let out a breath, knowing he had to get it out now, because Niall was growing paler by the second.

“Exactly like cuddling, except it works better if, uhm… Well, if you’re naked.” Harry winced as he said it, knowing how weird it sounded. He looked back up to see that Niall’s eyes were closed and he was beginning to lean dangerously to one side.

“Niall? Ni -wake up.” Harry shook the other, but the only response he got was a soft groan. Well shit.

“Okay, okay, please don’t hate me for this.” He whispered, taking the blankets away from Niall and laying him down on the bed, putting the blankets on top of him after removing his tracksuit pants.

Standing up, Harry quickly slipped his own pyjama bottoms from his waist, followed by his hoodie, and quickly slid in beside Niall, making sure to tuck them both in underneath the two blankets.

They’d all seen each other naked –some more than others- so it wasn’t exactly the strangest thing to find himself doing. Pulling Niall into his arms, Harry felt as the other boy’s body started to warm up.

“Wow… I didn’t actually expect it to work.” Harry whispered, trying not to wake Niall. Of course, Niall wasn’t actually asleep, so his whispering wasn’t really necessary.

“It’s because you’re warm. I like that in a man.” Niall murmured, breath hot against Harry’s neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some drabble to help me get back into the swing of writing... hopefully.  
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
